This present invention generally relates to etched tri-metal and the formation of electrical devices from an etched tri-metal composite.
The use of etched tri-metal circuit boards to create complex micro-electronic systems is well known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,404,059 issued to Livshits et al.; 3,801,388 issued to Akiyama et al.; and, 5,738,797 issued to Belke et al. all of which are incorporated herein by reference, disclose methods for making printed circuit boards with a substrate having an etched tri-metal layer. These references further disclose a process by which multi-level electrical circuits are created having crossovers and bridges for connecting electronic devices.
While it is well known, in the prior art, how to utilize ETM circuitry, the prior art fails to disclose methods and devices for creating electrical devices from an ETM layer. It would be advantageous to create integrated electrical devices out of the ETM layer to replace conventional surface mounted and multiple pinned device. This integrated approach would reduce manufacturing processes, part count as well as, overall product cost.
Therefore, what is needed are methods for creating electrical devices out from ETM substrates.
Accordingly, this invention provides a device for producing an electro-motive force. The device includes a cover for creating a liquid seal; an electrolyte contained within the cover for creating an ionic transfer path (medium); and an etched tri-metal board (substrate) having a first conductive layer, a second conductive layer and a third conductive layer. The first, second and third conductive layers are selectively etched to form a cathode and an anode.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the cover has an access cap for receiving the electrolyte.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a battery for providing electrical power to a circuit board is provided. The battery has a cover for housing a plurality of components of the battery, an electrolyte for providing an ion transfer medium within an interior of the cover, and an etched composite having a first etchable layer, and a second etchable layer. The anode is formed from one of the first and second etchable layers and a cathode is formed from the other of the first and second etchable layers.
Further objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from consideration of the following description and the appended claims when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.